


[小弗受]无尽

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 第一人称攻朋友之前看了一本书然后她给了我两句话如下在这里，恰恰最粗野的自然兽性被释放出来，乃至于肉欲与残暴的可恶混合，这种混合在我看来永远是真正的“妖精淫酒”。痛苦引发快感，欢呼释放胸中悲苦。极乐中想起惊恐的叫声，或者对一种无可弥补的失落的热切悲鸣。水平不够写不出味来，大家看个乐吧写得很烂完全不能冲注意避雷
Kudos: 8





	[小弗受]无尽

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称攻  
> 朋友之前看了一本书  
> 然后她给了我两句话如下
> 
> 在这里，恰恰最粗野的自然兽性被释放出来，乃至于肉欲与残暴的可恶混合，这种混合在我看来永远是真正的“妖精淫酒”。  
> 痛苦引发快感，欢呼释放胸中悲苦。极乐中想起惊恐的叫声，或者对一种无可弥补的失落的热切悲鸣。
> 
> 水平不够写不出味来，大家看个乐吧
> 
> 写得很烂完全不能冲注意避雷

———————

他手中的刃割开我的手臂我的喉咙我的胸腔，闪烁着月光的薄金属嵌进手掌，另一只沾满鲜血的手掐着他的脖子的时候，我强行进入了他。

雾气弥漫，面具下的人发出困兽一般的悲鸣，他的利齿被他的惊慌舍弃，跌落在地划出的弧度还搀着鲜血的光泽。在人们的刻板印象中不似是他这种坏孩子能保持的、修剪恰当的指甲在剥夺他吸入氧气的能力的那只手上留下了一道道血痕，我俯下身，嘴角溢出的血滴落在他的面具上，韧带断开的手掌僵硬地覆盖上去，抹开源自于我的颜料，给那个染血的微笑增添了新鲜的笔画，现在我可以很自豪地宣称那是属于我们的艺术品——但他看起来并不高兴。棕色的眼眸被愤恨、恐惧或许还有悲伤占据，瞳孔或许是因为缺氧而开始涣散，他在清醒与混沌的交界线挣扎，而他的体内炙热而鲜活，同他向我们展示的残暴杀意截然不同。

和所有的动物一样，无论是捕猎者还是被捕猎者，剖开皮肉，只需生命力未消失，血总是在沸腾的，这一特性与它们在食物链中身处的地位无关，他正是那样的动物。而他的生命力，永远、永远不会消失。

我能清晰地、完全地感受到他肌肉的痉挛，滚烫的温度将我从森然的迷雾中割裂，我希望他尚有意识到自己正在非自愿地迎合侵犯者的神志。

他一定正紧咬着牙，忍受比起被他开肠破肚的猎物轻的多但屈辱意味更重的疼痛；他一定正渴望着空气，只需哪怕一丝空隙他就能做出更多的反抗乃至杀掉眼前的人类；他一定在期盼那仿佛要折断他脊椎的力度某一刻的松懈，他很擅长抓住机会；他一定在想，为什么游戏还没有结束。

我将自己抽出一些，然后进得更深。他的脊背僵硬得厉害，弓起的腰身清瘦纤细，腰带勾勒出的线条比往常更令人馋涎，红色的液体把夹克染成某种类似镜面的材质，我的影子以外的部分反射着细碎的光华，不知从何处而来。

野兽不会亲吻，更没有拥抱，而对迷雾之中的凶兽，这些更是廉价至极。我掀开他的面具，掀开他最后的保护层，汗水、唾液和眼泪把他年轻的脸涂抹得肮脏而狼狈，他齿关紧阖半闭着眼，下身死死咬着我，模糊的字句自他的唇间遗落，面色惨白中透着病态的潮红，比起情欲使然更像是快要窒息而亡。

凌驾于疯狂的食肉者之上，他的弱小和屈从都是我的食粮，缺乏快感的交合行为是兽的本性与人类恶质揉杂而成的产物，我松开手转去按住他的肩膀，交还与他呼吸系统的控制权。

他迫不及待地投入空气的怀抱，仰起脖子大口大口地吸气，就好像初来人间吸入第一口氧气的新生儿，我甚至有些期待他因为过于急躁哽住喉咙之后咳呛哭叫的样子，不过他很坚强。

除却胸部的起伏以外，我发现他的全身都在颤抖。那是极细微的、可能他自己都未察觉的、只是为了向支配者承认自己的渺小才发生的战栗。潜意识里无边无垠的惊恐让一位坦然将刀刃刺进他人胸腔的杀人犯失去了他的从容。一点点脱离正轨的事态把他的主动权消磨殆尽。

他的腰肢微抬，撩起的衣摆半遮半掩着他不太明显的腹肌，我将手掌探进他的皮肤与布料接触的空间，掌根轻压他绷紧的小腹，铁锈味的液体让他光滑的肌肤多了一分黏腻的触感，暗红色的花纹绽放在他肚脐以下，隔着他温热的血肉我能感受到自己的存在。

随后我开始寻找另一个更加合适的角度，一个能使他在恐慌之中承欢于我的角度，他的下腹被顶出些微凸起的形状，然后他用自己那沾染了血腥气的双手死死捂住了将要发出叫声的口。

此时他的痛觉想必是比快感大的多的，他压抑的呻吟倒是挺像一只痛苦与压迫下无力反抗的小母猫。

与动物交配唯一的不同点是，我们现在进行的行为不是为了繁殖——这对于动物而言大约算是一种高尚的延续种族的必经之路——而是为了一己私欲，仅此而已，以至于脱离本能这借口，只剩下恶意一词代为解释。

说实话这绝对不能算是一场愉快的性爱，他的身体不曾被这样使用，蛮横地开发没做过扩张的后穴也让入侵者受到了同等的伤害，他的力量确实不容小寇——直白地说，他夹得我很疼，也有些动弹不得，所以我不得不多嘴提醒了他一句。

“放轻松…这样我动不了。”我猜在此时的他耳中我的声音同恶灵的低语一般令人发疯，他扭过头努力做出不在乎的表现，但他没能保持很久。“怎么，不想我离开吗？”

他的动摇愈发明显，自额头沁出的汗水滑进他的眼睛里，他不敢闭眼，死死盯着我的巧克力色眸子满是不甘认输的倔强，我也不知道对于其他人而言他脸上那点伤疤和从下巴延伸到锁骨的鲜艳纹身到底有没有让他看起来更加凶悍，此刻快要溢出眼眶的泪水与半干的泪痕倒是衬得他可怜兮兮的。他的手肘支着地面将身体向远离我的方向拖，泥土里的树枝碎石划烂了肘部光滑的皮革面，像是他身体遍布的细小伤口，这也会成为他在无尽的永恒里新添的“战绩”，毕竟恶灵可不会屈尊给她的仆人做缝缝补补的家务事。

“还是说，”我紧追他的瑟缩，品尝他的软弱，拉着他的手臂把他扯向我，扯回他的地狱，从他包围着我的、抽搐的内壁中读出了进退不得的绝望，空旷的幻境里只剩下我们二人，于是我极自然地开始关注他呼吸频率的变化与他逐渐稀薄的理性和仇恨。他清楚得很，放任我的侵犯或者做他能做到的抗议都不能给他带去任何胜利的光芒。

我微笑了一下，继续我那并无听者的演说。

“你喜欢被人强奸的感觉。”

这是人类的优越处，人类能做到的，远比仅是对肉体的蹂躏丰富得多。

他有一瞬间暴起反抗的意愿，他或许在来这里以前还是个激动起来做事就不过脑子的愣头青，人间纸醉金迷的若干年也没有把他的智慧消磨太多，况且我的意图也暴露得足够明显，只要他能捕捉到哪怕一毫的冷静，都该知道如何扫我的兴。

他当然可以选择无视我，不给任何反馈，像具尸体一样任人尽情摆布，那我的热情或许会冷却得更快些，他清楚得很，只可惜他的性格不允许他忍气吞声。

他这样的年轻人应该不懂何为蛰伏，贬低他的人格，打碎他的自尊，他便能给出我想要的反应来。好懂得很，就像是给颗糖就会乐半天的小朋友，而我给弗兰克的那一颗，薄薄的糖衣内里包的全部是整蛊意味的毒药。

我喜欢观察仓皇逃窜的他。

“闭、闭嘴！”他艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个还算清晰的音节，他的牙咬得咯咯作响，有血丝从他的唇角向外蔓延，然后他抽泣一般深深吸了口冰冷的空气补足他说话的力气，“我会...我会割掉你的舌头，将刺伤研究上所有的...啊！唔呜...”

我用膝盖压住他的一条腿，架起另一条以方便敞开他的入口，在我撞到某个位置时他攥着我的袖口咬紧自己的舌头，我有点为他担心他会将它咬断，所以我将自己的手指作为替代填进他的口腔。

他的虎牙很尖，轻而易举地嵌进食指骨骼间的韧带，力度之决绝分不清他是为了忍耐转移注意力还是报复肆意妄为者，总之我大概暂时没法继续使用这根手指，但那并不令人沮丧。

“哎呀，小弗兰克。”

混入空气的体液变成粉红色的泡沫自缝隙间挤压出来，顺着他的腿根遵从臀肉圆润的曲线流淌，也不知道这充当了润滑的血是他的还是我的，痛觉逐渐麻木，我弯曲指尖扣住他的下颚逼他直视我的脸。

“别叫我...咿...别...”他像是暴露在聚光灯下尚未做好登台准备的小丑，舌头胡乱顶推压住它的手指，柔软的肌肉总是比不上有骨头支撑的地方，掺着血丝的唾液沾满手心，他的困惑和痛苦让他看上去分外色情。

“真想让你看看现在你的样子。”退出，而后再次进入，如此反复，他仍然在抗拒，但那点阻力微不足道，他每一次的挣扎换来的只是下一次使他溃败的进攻，“如此诱人、如此令人着迷。”

“痛...好痛...出去...求——啊...”他胡乱踢蹬着腿，破碎的布块滑落，我掐过的地方留下的青紫色格外显眼。

他很“漂亮”，我由衷地想。

“没事，没事。”我俯下身轻咬他高挺的鼻尖，他抖了一下条件反射地想躲，我便抽出手指用虎口卡住他的下巴，他闭着眼，像是这样就能从此时逃开，也许他初来乍到时也对逃生大门里针对他丛生的荆棘做过同样的祈祷，“我知道怎样让你爽。很快你会爱上那种感觉的。”

“我才...不...你违抗了、恶灵...她不会，放过你...”

“她不会放过任何人，包括你。”我哼笑出声，“所以，及时行乐，我的弗兰克。”


End file.
